Piece of Memory
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Biarlah ... Biarlah Kikyo sedikit egois kali ini/Hadiah ulang tahun untuk aRaRaNcHa/modifikasi Canon/SesshoKikyo/ first fic in this fandom with penname koizumi nanaho/mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: **T**akahashi **R**umiko**

**Warning: Modifikasi Canon, OOC (maybe), Typo(s).**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: Sesshomaru and Kikyo**

Dipersembahkan untuk **aRaRaNcHa** yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Happy b'day, ya ^^ Semoga tambah baik, tambah cakep ^^, tambah rajin bikin ficnya, pokoknya semua yang kamu doakan terkabul ^^

Dan, aku harap kamu menyukai ini ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piece of Memory<strong>_

_[Saat semuanya adalah tentangmu]_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru melirik Kikyo yang tengah berjalan kembali menuju kudanya. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkibar pelan akiibat tertiup angin, begitupula bau tubuhnya yang langsung membuat Sesshomaru yakin akan perkiraannya.<p>

'_Kikyo, perempuan yang menyegel Inuyasha 50 tahun lalu. Tubuhnya juga tercium seperti orang mati, apa dia melihat masa depan dirinya sendiri dari orang-orang itu?'_ pikir Sesshomaru.

Tapi ada yang lain, ada yang lain di dalam kepala Sesshomaru tentang Kikyo, rasanya dia pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu sebelumnya. Tapi ... di mana?

_DEG!_

"Sesshomaaru-_sama_?" panggil Rin bingung karena melihat tuannya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Sesshomaru segera berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

"Ayo, Rin," ajaknya. Rin mengembangkan senyumnya dan langsung berlari menyusul tuannya.

"_Hai_," jawabnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat Jaken. Saat tiba di tempat Jaken, Rin langsung berlarian menghampiri siluman kecil itu. "Jaken-_sama_," panggil Rin riang.

"Tadi, aku diselamatkan oleh _miko_ yang sangat cantik, aku kira namanya Kikyo," ungkap Rin pada Jaken. Siluman kecil itu terdiam sejenak dan setelah itu pandangannya langsung teralih kepada Sesshomaru yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kikyo? Gadis _miko_ yang pernah kita temui 50 tahun lalu itu, Sesshomaru-_sama_?" tanya Jaken meyakinkan. Sesshomaru langsung memutar kepalanya dan menatap Jaken dengan sorot mata dinginnya.

Jaken sedikit berjengit saat mendapatkan sorotan seperti itu. "Kita pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sesshomaru. Jaken mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mungkin, Sesshomaru lupa tentang hari itu.

Tapi hal itu bisa dimaklumi, karena banyak sekali orang serta siluman yang Sesshomaru temui dalam kurun waktu 50 tahun. "Iya, saat kita tidak sengaja melewati desa mereka dan menemui Kikyo yang baru bertarung dengan seekor siluman," jawab Jaken.

Sesshomaru kembali memutar kepalanya dan menatap _mount Hakurei_ yang hampir runtuh. "Ayo jalan. Rin kau tunggu di sini," perintah Sesshomaru dan dia pun bersama Jaken memulai kembali perjalanannya.

Dalam perjalanan Sesshomaru masih memikirkan Kikyo. Bagaimana pertemuan mereka? Ada yang aneh dalam diri Sesshomaru, tidak biasanya dia terlalu memikirkan tentang sebuah pertemuannya dengan orang lain.

Terlebih orang yang ia temui adalah manusia, rasanya itu tidak seperti Sesshomaru. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa otaknya terus berputar seolah menggali ruang-ruang memorinya yang terdalam hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Kikyo.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat _mount Hakurei_ yang terletak di hadapannya mulai runtuh. Perlahan tapi pasti Sesshomaru mempercepat frekuensi langkahnya.

Pemandangan setelahnya yang tertangkap oleh retina mata Sesshomaru adalah tubuh Kikyo yang setengah membungkuk sambil memegangi bahunya. Sesshomaru melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok di depan Kikyo: Naraku.

_DEG!_

Sesshomaru menggerakkan tangan kanannya bersiap mengeluarkan pedang Tokijin dan menghabisi Naraku. Tidak, ini juga tidak seperti Seshomaru-_sama_ yang biasanya. Siluman yang tenang dan tidak dikuasai oleh nafsu.

Lantas? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, hingga dia begitu ingin menarik keluar pedang Tokijin. Jaken melirik tuannya yang bersiap menyentuh gagang pedang itu.

Jelas, Jaken ingin bertanya, tapi hal itu ia urungkan, karena tidak ingin menerima sorot mata tajam seperti tadi. Jaken pun kembali menatap Kikyo yang masih memegangi bahunya yang menganga lebar berkat serangan Naraku.

Jaken seolah menahan napasnya saat melihat tubuh Kikyo tidak lagi menginjak tanah, serta _tentacle_ Naraku yang menembus tubuh tanah liat Kikyo. Seeshomaru langsung menyentuh gagang pedangnya.

Entahlah, dia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanya menghambur ke sana dan menusuk Naraku saat dia sedang tertawa menatap tubuh Kikyo.

"Se-Sesshomaru-_sama_?" panggil Jaken hati-hati saat menyadari Sesshomaru memegang gagang pedangnya dengan tatapan mata tajam yang mulai akan bermetamorfosa menuju warna lain.

Bagaikan tersengat listrik, Sesshomaru mengerjapkan mata sekali dan dia kembali pada akal sehatnya. Ia lepaskan peganggannya pada gagang pedang itu dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Naraku.

Sesshomaru masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara tawa Naraku saat melihat tubuh Kikyo yang perlahan jatuh ke dalam sungai _miasma_ yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Rambut putih milik Sesshomaru berkibar kencang karena tiupan angin yang memang kencang saat itu, hal itu membuat kedua bola mata emasnya tertutupi oleh poninya yang ikut berkibar.

"Habis membunuh wanita, Naraku," ucap Sesshomaru sedatar mungkin berusaha menutupi perasaannya sendiri yang bergejolak. Naraku memutar tubuhnya dan menyeringai menatap Sesshomaru.

"Hoo, Sesshomaru sampai datang kemari, apakah kau juga tertarik padaku?" tanya Naraku. Sesshommaru menggerakkan kesepuluh jari-jarinya, sangat terlihat ia cukup geram dengan Naraku.

"Mundur, Jaken," perintah Sesshomaru, lalu dia segera menyentuh gagang pedanganya dan mengeluarkan pedang Tokijin dari sarungnya. Dan Sesshomaru langsung mengayunkan pedangnya.

Seketika sebuah cahaya biru keluar dari pedang itu seiring dengan ayunan tangan Sesshomaru, dan cahaya itu mengarah ke Naraku dengan telaknya.

Debu-debu di sekitar mereka langsung berterbangan hingga membuat Sesshomaru sulit melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh Naraku.

Saat debu itu menghilang, Sesshomaru hanya menggertakkan giginya ketika melihat Naraku sedang memperbaiki tubuhnya dalam _barrier_ miliknya. Di dalam _Barrier_ itu Naraku tertawa dan menatap rendah Sesshomaru.

"Rasakan sendiri kekuatan dari pedangmu, Sesshomaru," ucap Naraku sambil menyeringai, detik berikutnya dari _barrier_ itu keluar cahaya biru seperti milik Sesshomaru tapi kali ini cahaya itu mengarah ke Sesshomaru sendiri.

Dengan sigap Sesshomaru menahannya dengan pedangnya sendiri. Tapi kekuatan cahaya itu tidak lemah, hingga cukup untuk membuat Sesshomaru mundur beberapa langkah.

Jaken terperangah melihatnya. Setelah beberapa detik Sesshomaru dapat menepis cahaya biru itu, dan mengayunkan kembali pedanganya. Kali ini pedang itu membelah kepala Naraku.

Tapi, Naraku kembali tertawa. "Kau bebas menghancurkan tubuhku sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mati, hahaha," tawa Naraku dan menghilang dari hadapan Sesshomaru.

"Che, berniat mencoba tubuh baru dengan Sesshomaru," decaknya sambil memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke dalam sarungnya. Sesshomaru bersiap untuk kembali berjalan.

Tapi, langkahnya dihentikan oleh seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya. "Sesshomaru!" panggil Inuyasha dengan sedikit panik. Sesshomaru menatap saudara tirinya itu.

"Kau masih hidup, Inuyasha? Tampaknya, Naraku lebih tertarik membunuh perempuan itu daripada kau," ujar Sesshomaru sambil melirik busur milik Kikyo yang terbagi menjadi dua bagian.

Inuyasha langsung berlari mendekati busur itu dan menyentuhnya. "Kikyo! Sial!" Inuyasha meninju tanah di bawahnya.

Sesshomaru segera memutar tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya. "Tunggu, Sesshomaru! Kau melihat Kikyo mati dan hanya berdiri begitu saja?" tahan Inuyasha tetap dengan nada tingginya. Tapi Sesshomaru tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap melangkah.

"Sesshomaru, aku bertanya padamu!" bentak Inuyasha yang mulai menyentuh gagang Tessaiga. Sesshomaru menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik Inuyasha tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan hubunganmu dengan wanita itu," ujar Sesshomaru, iya benar dia tidak perduli dengan hubungan mereka. Karena dia hanya perduli bagaimana kondisi Kikyo sekarang.

_DEG!_

Tunggu, Sesshomaru mencemaskan kondisi Kikyo?

"Yang membunuh Kikyo adalah Naraku, dan orang yang tidak datang untuk menyelamatkannya adalah kau, Inuyasha," tekan Sesshomaru. Benar, ini harusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Inuyasha untuk menyelamatkan Kikyo. Bukan salahnya, jika Sesshomaru tidak menolong Kikyo.

Setelah itu dia kembali melangkah dan meninggalkan Inuyasha yang sedang menyesali keterlambatannya.

.

xXxXx

.

Sesshomaru melompat dan menuruni jurang yang di bawahnya mengalir _miasma_ yang sangat kuat. Tapi, hal seperti itu tidak akan membunuh Sesshomaru. Hanya satu tujuannya, mencari Kikyo.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia sangat mencemaskan Kikyo? Siapa memangnya Kikyo hingga Sesshomaru harus mencari perempuan itu?

Dia hanya seorang _miko_ yang sudah mati. Dia hanya seorang _miko_ yang pernah menyegel adiknya. Dia hanya seorang _miko_ yang pernah dicintai adiknya. Dan dia hanya seorang _miko_ yang ditusuk oleh Naraku di depan matamu, Sesshomaru.

Dengan perlahan Sesshomaru menyisir daerah sepanjang sungai itu dan matanya menyipit saat melihat dua buah _shikigami_ yang berdiri di dekat tubuh Kikyo yang terkulai lemah.

Dengan satu hentakkan, Sesshomaru kembali melompat dan berdiri di depan kedua _shikigami_ itu.

"Minggir," perintah Sesshomaru dan dengan hati-hati Sesshomaru menggendong tubuh Kikyo. Dan Sesshomaru pun kembali melompat menjauhi sungai _miasma_ itu.

"Ikuti kami," ucap dua _shikigami_ itu. Dalam perjalanannya Sesshomaru mengamati wajah Kikyo yang terlihat seperti orang tidur yang sangat damai dan tenang. Tidak terdengar desah napas dari hidung kikyo, karena pada dasarnya _miko_ muda itu memang sudah mati.

Sesshomaru dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang di dada Kikyo yang mengeluarkan _miasma_ secara terus-menerus. Rambut panjang hitamnya berayun pelan di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan langsung menguar di dalam otaknya.

_DEG!_

_50 tahun yang lalu._

_Mereka berdua saling menatap, angin menari pelan di sekitar mereka hingga menerbangkan rambut mereka yang panjang. Salah satu dari mereka, Kikyo, menatap dingin sosok di depannya._

_Dan sosok di depannya, Sesshomaru, balas menatap tatapan dingin itu. Kikyo tahu dengan pasti siapa sosok berambut _silver_ di hadapannya. Begitupula dengan Sesshomaru._

_Kikyo menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh salah satu anak panah di belakangnya. Tidak terlihat perubahan pada wajah Sesshomaru saat melihat gerakan Kikyo._

_Kikyo mengarahkan anak panah itu tepat ke arah Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, kakak dari Inuyasha," ujar Kikyo. Sesshomaru langsung menggerakkan jari-jarinya saat mendengar nama Inuyasha._

"_Berani sekali kau menyebut nama Inuyasha di depan Sesshomaru-_sama_!" bentak seorang siluman kecil di dekat kaki Sesshomaru. Kikyo menatap tajam siluman kecil itu dan kembali menatap Sesshomaru._

"_Aku tidak pernah menganggap dia adikku," jawab Sesshomaru dan setelah itu dia langsung melompat ke arah Kikyo. Kikyo langsung melepaskan anak panahnya._

_SIIING_

_Dan Sesshomaru mengayunkan tangannya, seolah membelah udara. Kikyo seolah berhenti bernapas saat tangan Sesshomaru hampir mengenai kepalanya. _

"_Se-Sesshomaru-_sama_!" seru siluman kecil itu yang berkeringat saat menyadari seekor siluman buas siap menerkam siluman kecil itu atau mungkin Kikyo._

_Sesshomaru menggelindingkan bola matanya ke kiri saat mendengar seruan itu. Seekor siluman dengan anak panah menancap di kepalanya berdiri di dekat siluman kecil itu dengan kedua taringnya. Perlahan siluman itu menghilang untuk selama-lamanya._

"_Sialan kau! Sesshomaru!" Kikyo tersentak dan menggulirkan bola matanya ke kanan saat menyadari tangan Sesshomaru menusuk perut seekor siluman yang berdiri di belakang Kikyo._

_Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan, Kikyo bahkan dapat merasakan desah napas Sesshomaru yang pelan dan beraturan. "Se-Sesshomaru-sama," panggil siluman kecil itu._

_Sesshomaru menarik tangannya dari siluman di belakang Kikyo dan kembali berjalan. "Tu-tunggu, Sesshomaru-_sama_!" pinta Jaken—siluman kecil itu—dan berlari menyusul tuannya._

"_Tunggu!" teriak Kikyo dan langkah Sesshomaru pun terhenti. "Kau tidak berniat mengambil Shikon no tama?" tanya Kikyo tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sesshomaru berdecak dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya._

"_Kau kira aku sebegitu lemahnya sampai membutuhkan benda seperti itu?" jawab Sesshomaru, dan setelah itu angin bertiup lebih kencang, saat Kikyo berbalik Sesshomaru sudah tak ada lagi di sana._

Sesshomaru mengerjapkan mata sekali dan kembali menatap wajah pucat Kikyo. Iya, mereka pernah bertemu. Wajar jika Sesshomaru tidak mengingat Kikyo karena bau tubuh mereka telah berbeda.

Kikyo yang ia temui 50 tahun lalu penuh dengan bau siluman dan darah, sementara Kikyo yang sekarang, penuh dengan bau tanah liat serta kematian.

Hanya satu hal yang tidak berubah: kebaikan dirinya sebagai seorang _miko_.

Karena tadi, tanpa ragu Kikyo menembakkan anak panahnya kepada kaum sejenisnya—orang mati—demi menyelamatkan Rin seperti saat dia menyelamatkan Jaken dari siluman 50 tahun lalu.

Sesshomaru menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah saat menatap kedua _shikigami_ itu berhenti di depan sebuah _barrier_. Sesshomaru tahu, dia tidak mungkin menembus _barrier_ itu.

Sesshomaru menyerahkan Kikyo kepada dua _shikigami_ itu. "Terima kasih," ucap kedua _shikigami_ itu secara berbarengan dan langsung memasuki _barrier_ itu.

Sesshomaru masih dapat melihat kepala Kikyo serta rambut hitamnya yang berkebalikan dengan rambut putihnya.

Sesshomaru menatapnya cukup lama, hingga dia memutuskan untu berbalik dan kembali ke tempat Rin serta Jaken.

.

xXxXx

.

Angin kembali berhembus kencang, seolah mengabarkan pada setiap siluman bahwa Kikyo telah meninggal untuk selama-lamanya. Siluman itu termasuk Sesshomaru yang berdiri di sebuah padang rumput.

Tampaknya, Kagura tengah menarikan tarian kematian untuk menghormati jiwa Kikyo, karena sedari tadi angin tak henti-hentinya berhembus. Sesshomaru mengatupkan kedua mata.

"Sudah terlambat," gumam Sesshomaru. Iya, dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat. Kikyo sudah tak mungkin diselamatkan lagi.

Sedikit terselip rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan di dalam nada Sesshomaru. Padahal, dia masih ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Tapi tampaknya sudah tidak bisa, ya?

Sesshomaru hanya terdiam, dan menikmati hembusan angin yang meniupkan bau tubuh Kikyo yang semakin lama, semakin menipis dan menghilang.

.

xXxXx

.

Dan malam pun tiba, Sesshomaru memejamkan mata bersiap untu memasuki alam mimpi. Baru beberapa menit ia terpejam, alam mimpi telah menyambutnya dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Sesshomaru terpaksa menghalau sinar itu dengan lengan kanannya agar tidak menyakiti matanya. Perlahan sinar itu memudar dan membentuk wujud sesosok manusia.

Sesshomaru menyipitkan matanya, untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa sosok yang bergelimang cahaya itu. "Sesshomaru," panggil sosok itu lembut, dan tak lama, Sesshomaru dapat melihat rambut hitam panjang sosok itu.

Sesshomaru memilih diam, dan menunggu sosok itu terlihat dengan sempurna. Beberapa detik kemudian sosok itu terlihat sempurna. Saat sosok itu membuka matanya, Sesshomaru sedikit terkejut. "Kikyo," bisiknya.

"Bukankah, kau sudah mati?" tanya Sesshomaru pada Kikyo di hadapannya. Kikyo hanya tersenyum, sudah dari dulu dia ingin bertemu kembali dengan Sesshomaru.

Setelah kejadian 50 tahun lalu itu, Kikyo kerap mencari Sesshomaru. Karena menurutnya, Sesshomaru tidak seburuk siluman lainnya yang hanya menginginkan kekuatan _shikon no tama_.

Tapi nasib berkata lain, Kikyo tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam umur panjang, hingga seminggu setelah dia bertemu Sesshomaru, maut sudah menjemputnya.

Dan saat ia bertemu di _mount Hakurei_ saat itu, ia ingin sekali menyapa Sesshomaru. Tapi saat itu, menyapa bukanlah hal yang penting. Dan nampaknya, Sesshomaru juga melupakannya, hingga Kikyo hanya berlalu begitu saja.

Tapi, saat ia tersadar dari tidur panjangnya waktu itu, kedua _shikigami_-nya telah memberitahunya, Sesshomaru-lah yang mengangkat tubuhnya dari sungai _miasma_ di dasar _mount Hakurei_.

Ada setitik kebahagiaan di dalam hati Kikyo saat mendengar cerita kedua _shikigami_-nya itu. Entahlah, hal itu juga yang membuatnya menyusun kembali jiwanya hanya untuk menemui Sesshomaru.

"Iya, dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu," ucap Kikyo dengan suara halusnya. Sesshomaru masih menatap Kikyo dengan tatapan datar dan menunggu ucapan berikutnya.

Perlahan, Kikyo berjalan mendekati Sesshomaru dan menyentuh tangan Sesshomaru. Pemuda siluman itu hanya diam menerima perlakuan kikyo. "Tangan ini, yang waktu itu mengangkat tubuhku," ucap Kikyo.

Tangan Kikyo yang satunya menyentuh kain yang menutupi lengan kiri Sesshomaru yang putus. Ada sensasi hangat saat Kikyo menyentuhnya, tapi Sesshomaru masih diam.

"Aku belum mengucapkannya secara langsung." Kikyo menatap lekat-lekat iris emas milik Sesshomaru—yang sama dengan iris Inuyasha.

"Terima kasih, Sesshomaru," ujar Kikyo dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sesshomaru dan berjalan mundur.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tangannya ditangkap oleh Sesshomaru. Kikyo sedikit terkejut dan kembali menatap kedua bola mata Sesshomaru.

"Kita pernah bertemu, bukan? 50 tahun yang lalu." Kikyo menatap Sesshomaru, sungguh dia tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu mengingat tentang dirinya, dia tidak ingin membuat satu orang lagi yang bersedih akan kematiannya.

Walau dia yakin, Sesshomaru tidak seperti Inuyasha yang akan menangis karenanya.

Kikyo menggerakkan tangannya mendekati kedua pelipis Sesshomaru. Kikyo agak ragu untuk menyentuhnya, dan membiarkan tangannya mengambang di udara.

Kikyo menatap sendu kedua bola mata Sesshomaru. Biarlah ... biarlah Kikyo sedikit egois kali ini. Biarkan kenangan mereka tetap hidup.

"Jauh sebelum itu," jawab Kikyo sambil tetap menggantungkan tangannya di udara. Sesshomaru menatap kedua bola mata Kikyo dan hanya ditanggapi dengan mengatupnya kedua kelopak mata gadis itu.

Kikyo menggerakkan tangannya lagi hingga membingkai wajah Sesshomaru. Kikyo mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya dan dari kedua telapak tangan itu muncul sinar yang sangat terang.

Sekali lagi, Kikyo membuka kotak kenangan yang sudah ia simpan dengan amat dan sangat rapi di sudut terdalam hatinya. Perlahan, sinar itu redup dan memudar.

Kikyo membuka mata dan kembali menatap iris berwarna emas milik Sesshomaru. Perlahan kaki Kikyo mulai menghilang dan tak tertangkap lagi oleh retina mata Sesshomaru.

Waktunya telah habis, kini saatnya Kikyo untuk pulang dan beristirahat untuk selama-lamanya.

"_Arigatou_, Sesshomaru, _hontou ni arigatou_," ucap Kikyo untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum tubuhnya menghilang sempurna dan kembali menghasilkan sinar yang sangat terang.

Tiba-tiba Sesshomaru terasa tertarik ke dalamnya, Sesshomaru memejamkan mata karena sinar yang terlalu terang. Dan saat sinar itu pudar, Sesshomaru kembali membuka mata, dan ekspresi keterkejutan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ini ..." ujar Sesshomaru saat menatap sekelilingnya, ini adalah tempat tinggal ibu tirinya—ibu Inuyasha. Sesshomaru ingat, waktu itu dia disuruh ayahnya untuk menghadiri ulang tahun Inuyasha yang ketujuh tahun.

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Sesshomaru mengikuti kemauan ayahnya dan datang ke rumah itu. Tentu saja tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan selain memandangi Inuyasha yang menerima sebuah bola pemberian ayahnya.

Sesshomaru pun menghela napas dan membuka pintu _shoji_ rumah itu. Ia pun pergi menuju taman belakang rumah itu dan memandangi langit di atasnya.

"Kau rindu rumahmu?" sebuah suara feminim di belakangnya membuat Sesshomaru memutar kepalanya.

Sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam serta _kimono_ sederhananya menatap Sesshomaru. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Sesshomaru memilih untuk kembali memandangi langit.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Calon _Miko_?" tanya Sesshomaru dingin. Gadis kecil itu terdiam sejenak dan membiarkan angin menerbangkan rambutnya, lalu kedua bola mata coklat itu melirik Sesshomaru.

"Tidak ada, hanya mencari udara segar," jawab gadis yang bernama Kikyo itu. "Kau bosan, eh?" tanya Kikyo. "Atau, kau iri pada adikmu?"

Sesshomaru memutar kepalanya dan menatap tajam gadis itu. "Bukan urusanmu," balas Sesshomaru dingin dan sangat tidak bersahabat.

Kikyo menimbang kepalanya, lalu dia menjulurkan tangannya sampai menyentuh pakaian Sesshomaru. Dengan sangat perlahan, Kikyo menarik pakaian itu, hingga Sesshomaru ikut tertarik dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa jika kau merasa iri," ujar Kikyo sambil menepuk bahu serta puncak kepala Sesshomaru. Siluman muda itu tersentak dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari tangan Kikyo.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kikyo dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Sesshomaru terkejut, baru pertama kali seorang manusia tersenyum ke arahnya dan tidak melemparkan pandangan takut kepadanya.

Kikyo memutar kepalanya dan menatap bulan di atasnya. "Kau tahu, aku juga sudah mempunyai adik. Aku iri padanya, karena sekarang dialah yang lebih dimanja oleh orangtuaku. Tidak apakah aku mengatakan hal ini kepadamu?"

Sesshomaru menggerakkan tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan itu. Sungguh, dia tidak perduli apa yang sedang dirasakan Kikyo.

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa iri," jawab Sesshomaru dengan tetap menutupi wajahnya. Kikyo tertawa pelan dan membuka telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba dari telapak tangan itu muncul sebuah sinar yang cukup besar.

"Maksudku, aku akan menjadi _miko_ seperti ibuku. Apakah pantas jika aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu?" jelas Kikyo.

Sesshomaru menurunkan tangannya dan melirik Kikyo. "Kau bebas melakukan apapun. Menjadi _miko_ tidak mungkin mengekangmu untuk merasakan sesuatu, 'kan?"

Kikyo terdiam sejenak lalu dia tersenyum lebar. Ini pertama kalinya Sesshomaru berkata panjang lebar dengannya dan ini ... cukup membuatnya senang. Kikyo menjulurkan tangannya.

"Lihat," perintahnya. Kemudian, dia menepukkan tangannya sehingga sinar putih itu pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya yang sangat cantik.

"Terima kasih..." Kikyo menautkan alisnya, bingung harus memanggil Sesshomaru dengan sebutan apa.

"Sesshomaru," ucap Sesshomaru seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kikyo. Calon _miko_ itu kembali tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru memperhatikan wajah Kikyo yang tersenyum di antara serpihan cahaya itu. Dan menurutnya ... Kikyo sangat cantik, saat itu.

Sesshomaru tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dirinya yang dulu dengan Kikyo sedang berbincang berdua. Sekarang dia mengingat semuanya.

Tiba-tiba dia kembali merasa seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu. Dan saat dia membuka matanya. Dia sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Sesshomaru mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memandangi langit yang cukup ramai oleh bintang pada malam ini.

"Kikyo," gumamnya.

.

xXxXx

.

Sesshomaru menatap sebuah makam di depannya. Sesshomaru menatap lama makam itu. Hingga sebuah panggilan mengejutkannya. "Sesshomaru!"

Siluman berambut putih itu memutar kepalanya dan menatap Inuyasha. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di makam ... Kikyo?" tanya Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru menarik napas dalam. "Kikyo ... dia ... wanita yang mengagumkan, ya?" Inuyasha terkejut. Apa dia tidak salah dengar, kakak tirinya memuji seorang wanita dan dia adalah manusia.

Inuyasha mengatupkan sepasang kelopak mata dan mengukir bulan sabit di wajahnya. "Iya," jawab Inuyasha. "Rin mencarimu, Sesshomaru," sambungnya lalu berbalik menuju rumah nenek Kaede.

"Beruntung sekali kau, Inuyasha," ucap Sesshomaru tiba-tiba sambil mengamati makam Kikyo. Iya, beruntung sekali Inuyasha, bahkan setelah _miko_ itu bereinkarnasi dia tetap mencintai sosok manusia setengah siluman itu.

Ya, Kikyo hanya mencintai Inuyasha...

Dan bukan ... Sesshomaru.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Inuyasha yang memang belum jauh dari tempat itu. Sesshomaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Inuyasha.

"Kau tahu, aku senang darah ayah mengalir di tubuhku," ujar Sesshomaru lagi dan langsung meninggalkan Inuyasha yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Hei, tunggu, Sesshomaru! Apa maksudmu?" seru Inuyasha sambil berlari menyusul Sesshomaru.

Setidaknya, berkat darah ayahnya itulah, Sesshomaru dapat sedikit tertarik dengan seorang manusia yang bernama ... Kikyo.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Apa ini? Huwaaa gaje deh, Sesshomaru OOC ah~~ *acak-acak rambut* kyaaaa, gomenne cha kalo ndak suka huks huks. Ohya, hai semuanya ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini dengan menggunakan penname koizumi nanaho.

Karena kemarin aku publish fic dengan menggunakan akun collab, hehehe. Yosh, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna ^^

Yaks, fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk cha yang sangat baik dan amat sabar. Rasanya dari semua author FFN yang pernah aku temui dia yang paling sabar deh. Sekali lagi happy b'day, ya cha *big hug*

Aku selalu doakan yang terbaik untukmu ^^

Akhir kata...

Review?


End file.
